


4. časť - Druhá šanca

by Bedisha



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedisha/pseuds/Bedisha





	4. časť - Druhá šanca

Tej noci som oka nezažmúrila. Neustále som plakala. David mi ešte pár krát písal, ale nereagovala som na to. Ráno som do školy išla totálne unavená, ani make up mi nepomohol na tie kruhy pod očami. 

April bola čudná a keď som šla po chodbe počula som ako sa nejakí chalani rozprávali: "Čo mala divokú noc?" a začali sa rehotať. Boli to tie najhoršie dni na tejto škole. V škole sa to hrozne vlieklo, už som to tam nezvládala. S April sme sa dohodli, že večer pôjdeme na ihrisko. Dúfam že tam bude David s kamarátmi a všetko sa vyjasní. 

Večer po mňa prišla April a šli sme teda von. Na ihrisku boli všetci a samozrejme aj Jessica. Zas sa motala okolo Davida. Prišla som tam, zastala som si uprostred ihriska a zakričala som: "Kevin?! Kedy sme my spolu spali?" Všetci na chvíľu onemeli, iba Jessica sa rehotala ako šibnutá. "A ty Tom? Ty si čo mal so mnou?" Nikto však neodpovedal. Vtedy asi konečne Davidovi svitlo: no čo je s vami chalani? Veď jej povedzte to, čo ste povedali mne..." Vtedy začal Kevin hapkať: "Nooo vlastne... sme s ňou nespali... Jessica ťa chcela dostať a preto sme si vymysleli tú historku o Mii..." "Ty si debil, Kevin..." začala sa rozčuľovať Jessica. "Ste sprostí všetci do jedného, nemám čo s vami riešiť!" poznamenala a odkráčala ako pávica.   
Akoby ona bola vo všetkom nevinnne. Nemala ani toľko odvahy, pozrieť sa mi do očí a priznať sa. David prišiel ku mne a chcel ma chytiť za ruku, no ja som sa mu vytrhla.   
\- "Prepáč prosím Mia."   
\- "čo ti mám prepáčiť? Že mi neveríš?  
\- "prosím Mia, ľúbim ťa. Naozaj."  
\- "Keď ma tak ľúbiš, posataraj sa o to aby sa vyjasnilo to, čo je na tej stránke. Potom sa môžme porozprávať." Otočila som sa a hrdo som odišla ako morálny víťaz.

Dosiahla som to, čo som chcela. Už som len dúfala, že David niečo urobí s tou stránkou. Po pravde, už som s ním viac nechcela byť po tom všetkom. Len som chcela aby to vyriešil s tou stránkou. Nebavilo ma už viac počúvať tie reči. Ničilo ma to. 

Keď sme šli domov April sa mi priznala, že na chvíľu tej historke uverila. Ja som však vedela, že jej verila až do vtedy, kým Kevin nepovedal pravdu. Bolo mi z toho trochu smutno, pretože April ma poznala dosť dobre na to, aby vedela, že taká ja nie som, ale nechcela som prísť ešte aj o kamošku, takže som sa snažila do toho príliš nevŕtať. Stavili sme sa v obchode, kúpili sme si zmrzlinu a chipsy a tú noc spala April u nás. Do noci sme pozerali filmy a rozprávali sa. 

Mala som obavy čo bude ďalej so mnou a s Davidom, ale hlavne som chcela aby som sa v škole nemusela cítiť ako odpad. 

Ráno keď sme sa šli pozrieť s April na tú stránku, bolo tam len toto: "To, čo sa tú písalo o Mii N. nie je pravda." Nič o Jessice a jej podlom pláne. Ale bola som oveľa spokojnejšia.

Hneď ráno mi písal aj David, či som už bola pozrieť na stránke a či mu dám ešte šancu. Nevedela som čo mám robiť, ale súhlasila som... bála som sa, že ak z toho vycúvam budú mi robiť problémy... blížili sa síce letné prázdniny, ale aj tak som si ich nechcela pohnevať... Viem, asi to bolo hlúpe ostávať s Davidom, ale proste som bola príliš zbabelá...


End file.
